The Road of Life
by Lolly Dream
Summary: The road of life has so many twists and turns, how can one really think to keep up with it all? Ino is having that very problem and is unsure how to keep going till she gets help from Kakashi much to Shikamaru's horror, but did the young genius really expect things to stay the same forever? KakashixIno Vs ShikamaruxIno
1. Chapter 1

**The Road of Life**

******Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor make any profit from my dabbling writing other then the pleasure kind but not in the kinky way, well maybe just a tad on that.

**Warnings:** When Life gives your lemons make lemonade. A story not for those who get offended easy nor are grammar nazis.

**A/N's:** So I have only ever done One Piece stories, however after a huge computer blow up, that is not going to be able to be repaired, I figured to help me get back into writing I would try something totally different! Hang in there with me as I get my bearings on this world switch. I'll look forward to your kind support and helpful tips in reviews and ignore any nastiness that is spewed out so don't waste your time on that. Oh and sidenote, I have no clue what am doing LOL!

_This story is taking place sometime (a few years at lest) after the war during a semi peaceful time._

**xoxoxo**

Stiff and sore Ino flopped back onto the grassy mound nearby her team mate Shikamaru who was busy with his cloud watching. Normally it was her other team mate Choji who would lay out here with Shikamuru but he had been roped into helping at the academy today. As for why Ino was here? It was the last place that big forehead girl would look for her! All day she had been training with her in the hospital under the Hokage yet even after, Sakura had opted to stay to get in a little more practice. Ino was too warn out to even try to keep going! If that was not worse enough the flat chest bitch actually stated she would catch up later with her tonight to study some more of the medical journals together! It was like Sakura was actively trying to rub in the fact she was better than her at this.

Ino let out an outward groan and rolled over to her stomach hiding her face to her arms and the soft cool grass under her. To top it off she just now in her head admitted the bitch was better. Sure she herself had skill and wanted to do her best for her teammates but was this really enough? She was just an average fighter compared to the others… Choji was the strength and Shikamaru was the brains of the team leaving her with being the … A whining groan came from her when she could not quickly come up with a fast enough answer. "Tch!" she moaned out then… this was just nerve racking! She did not want to be the weak link ... the fat that needed to be cut.

As yet another groan came from the blonde, Shikamaru finally gave in to the attention that Ino no doubt was wanting and was seeking from him.

Still not taking his eyes from the clouds above he asked, "I thought you wanted to come up here for some peace and quite?" it was not really a question more like a reminder she would for sure ignore.

"Mmm…" came Ino's only reply.

Did she really have to keep making such sounds like that? He question to himself as he pushed it to the back of his mind to try and ignore it.

"Shika..?"

With a sigh he replied, "What?"

"Would you have sex with me?"

For all the whinny comments and air head blabbering she did this one was new! One he had never ever thought or even drea-… ok well maybe the normal wet dream any hot blooded man would have alone in the privacy of his own home but really she could NOT have just said that to him!

With nearly bugged out eyes he looked over at her seeing she was looking at him. She really had just asked him that hadn't she...

Silence drew on between them and his mouth kept going dry as he looked at her trying to figure out an answer and the right approach to such a question. Not to mention the huge red tint his whole face had just taken on.

Finally a soft whimsical giggle came from the beauty next to him as she added, "You know if you were a normal guy that you think you would want to have sex with me?"

He deadpaned at that. She was just toying with him again!

With a growl that sounded even angry to his own ears he huffed out, "I am a normal guy Ino…"

"Don't be silly… your anything but. You're my teammate and a genius …" Ino pouted when he no longer would look at her nor replied back to her sweet words of praise. Trying a different tactic she pushed herself up with her arms and sat on her legs at his side looking down over her childhood friend.

Over the years Shikamaru had really proven himself to be quite the remarkable man. A man that was making it harder and harder for Ino to ignore the fact she had been developing feelings for him in more than just as teammates.

"Would you say I looked like a woman of the world … you know seasoned … experienced."

Not being able to help but look at her as she was in his line of view now he sighed. Her games when she got board were so tiring. A small grin however came to his lips as he replied, "Extremely."

She gasped jerking back to more of a straight up position. Had he just called her a slut?! Her baby blues narrowed down at the over pleased looking male. He was messing with her!

"Geez Shika! Do you even think of me as a girl at all?!"

"A very troublesome one…" he blankly replied a bit drawn out as if even this was a brother to him.

Ino was such a tease! One day someone really needed to put her in her place. Of course if that happened he might just have to kick their ass and that would be such a trouble not to mention the fact it might make his Ino cry. No … better that things just stay the way they are.

Ino had turned giving her back to him as she huffed, "Honestly I don't know why I go on wasting words on you." She declared trying to sound so very self important and not like she wanted to cry. For someone so smart he really was so very dumb! Didn't he know by now she liked him? Or maybe he did and the reason why he said such things like this was to make it clear he was not interested in her! Great another thing she could not do … seduce a man. Then again it was Shikamaru after all.

"Pff…" she huffed the more she thought about his clear rejection to her flirting. "You're not a man at all!" she declared and got up storming off.

Watching her go he sighed. Heaven help him if she ever became serious about her flirting to some poor sod or him for that matter.

**xoxoxo**

**A/N's:** Really short intro chapter story. These chapters in fact might all not be very long till I get more comfortable writing in this ninja world.

See ya in the next chapter where you will get to see how Ino's flirting with another guy goes much differently.

Run, run now from the fan girls Kakashi…


	2. Chapter 2

**xoxoxo**

Chpater 2 -

Maybe it was a good thing Shikamaru didn't care for her in such a romantic way and it was not like her feelings for him were set in stone. There was still many fish in the sea as they say ... then again maybe Ino still was not ready to date anyone …else… or have any real man in her life. When Ino thought about it, her track record with males who were tied to her heart was pretty bad. There was the whole Sasuke thing for one … then her Sensei Asuma … and one could not forget her very own father. Wow … when she really let people into her heart it was like cursing them or something.

Sighing Ino looked to the clock over head from where Lady Tsunada stood pulling a file from a cabinet.

It had been a few days now since Ino had tired flirting with Shikamaru on the hillside. Since then her days had been worse, filled with non-stop work. It was not just here at the hospital but helping her mother at the flower shop and trying to take care of her own apt's needs and then studying with Sakura. It was really wearing Ino down and evenmaking it very hard for her to stick to her new diet.

"Ino?" Tsunade said with her hands on her hips, one of them holding a folder as well.

Blue eyes blinked wide in surprise at viewing the Hokage now standing before her. She must have spaced out for a moment.

Lady Tsunade frowned with a small hint of worry for the younger blonde. The poor thing really had been having a hard time of late.

"Am sorry … what was it Lady Tsunade?" Ino asked with a forced smile to her face to hide how worn out she felt.

Studying the girl's face for a moment she questioned, "Would you mind doing a tiny mission for me?" It was different from what she had first asked her pupil. She had originally asked if Ino could fetch Sakura for her, having in mind for the pink haired girl to do the mission she was about to give Ino, however with the certain amusement the mission would bring, she thought Ino might need it more right now.

**xoxoxo**

Eyeing the picnic basket in her hands as she walked down the dirt road of the old hardly used training grounds, Ino was sure Lady Tsunade was picking on her. This should be a ranked S mission if any! For the girl had heard stories not just from Sakura but the others who worked at the hospital about how hard this task she had been given could really get!

Ino paused in step and huffed, ok that was enough! She had been sulking around the village for days with her pity party! It was a time to put an end to it. Sure the task at hand was going to be hard or lest it would for anyone else but she was Ino Yamanaka! And she would be damned if she let another man get the upper hand on her!

Quickly the blonde thought up a plan of how to get this done. Lady Tsunade wanted a quick check of Kakashi Hatake's vital signs for future reference for when he would next end up in the hospital and as well as some blood samples for normal check up tests that he had been ignoring.

A smirk came to her lips, the best way to go about this came to her mind and she sat the picnic basket down and reached up to her hair. Taking hold of her ponytail and wiggled it in place she made the band holding it shift down on her golden locks and then it flop to the side a bit messy when she let go of it. Ino then pinched at her cheeks and followed up by patting at them with the palms of her hand to make sure they were good and flushed. Picking up the picnic basket she nodded reassurance to herself. She was ready for this ... whatever Kakashi brought she could handle it!

A half hour later of searching for the man finally paid off when she spotted him a bit a ways away up a tree reading from one of his favorite naughty books.

She breathed out slowly then filled her lungs deeply of air to help project her voice better. "Kakashi Sensei !" Ino called out and waved an arm over head to flag his attention. Seeing the man look up from his beloved book she let her arm drop to her side and took a step towards his direction only to fall to her knees on the grass. On her knees she seemed to wobble as she was trying to get up. She even placed a hand to her head as if trying to get the world around her to stop spinning.

At once in a blink of an eye Kakashi teleported from the tree to Ino's side half cradling the young woman letting her use his own body as support.

Taking in the sight of Ino, her hair, which was always prefect, every stand in place, now was slightly messy and her face seemed flushed, maybe from too much sun to her delicate fair skin.

"Ino-chan are you alright?" he asked with sincere worry.

"Gomen Kakashi Sensei … oh my how very embarrassing." She looked away off to the side yet leaned more into his hold and even placed a hand to his vest to grip lightly at it.

"I fear having not eaten yet today and the sun's heat has done a bit of a number on me." She laughed softly. The best believable lies were those close to the truth.

"Ano…" the man stumbled with what to say to this, then after a bit of thought offered. "Would you like me to help you get home to rest?"

She gave a soft shake of her head, "Oh no that is very kind of you but I would hate to be troublesome to you … besides I spent so long trying to find you out here and after my lunch break is over with I really must get back to the hospital to finish my day's training." She politely explained.

Kakashi blinked at that, she had not been out here really that long as he had taken note of her chakra a few chapters back. Letting that roll off he asked, "You were looking for me Ino-chan? Whatever for?"

"Since Lady Tsunade has not been able to get you to come in for your yearly exam she asked me to find you and give you a quick check up."

"Ah! ... well then … ano … with how your feeling am sure she would not mind postponing it for later." His dark eye turned down a bit at the corners showing he was putting on one of his best smiles to wiggle out this already.

Yet with him still on the ground with them both on their knees and Ino leaning on him, even holding to him as he held to her, there was little room for escape.

"Oh I gave my word Kakashi sensei besides it will only take but a few moments and if you're a good boy and don't put up to much a fuss I'll even share my lunch with you."

Ok he had been played clearly! He moved along with the blonde as she ushered him to help herself up and even took the picnic basket when she handed it to him to hold.

"That's not really necessary Ino-chan and please just Kakashi will just do fine." He replied still smiling not seeming to be able to help it with how comical his predicament had changed so suddenly.

Ino wrapped her arms around his free arm and shook her head, "Don't be silly Kakashi sensei I have more than enough for the both of us, besides its good to have something to drink and eat after giving blood. Come on now let's take a seat under that tree over there away from the sun, am not wearing much sun block you see." She smiled brightly up to him and started to guide him along not daring to let go of him in case he bolted.

Ah he had most certainly been set up. However with Ino sticking so well to her role and not making him go to the hospital for it he gave in and let himself be lead over and took a seat under the tree of her picking. "Very well, Ino-chan knows best then." He playfully replied.

"Ah you really are a very wise man Kakashi sensei." Ino giggled in reply as she took the basket from him and sat next to him.

"Just Kakashi ... really sensei makes me sound so old." He laughed rubbing the back of his head as he watched her taking out a chart and pen from the basket.

Blue eyes scanned over his chart and she giggled at reading his birth date.

"Ah?" he questioned and leaned over her shoulder to see what she was reading. "Oi! It's not that bad … I mean am not an old man," He pouted and sort of whined.

"Hai, hai…" she looked back at him and pouted mockingly at him on seeing the way he was looking at her. When it seem to only further depress the man she reached out and softly ran the back of her knuckles lightly along his cheek, her thumb nail sliding just under the inside of his mask but making no move to push it down any. "They say you're only as old as you feel Kakashi and you feel like a very good age to be at," she purred.

The clear flirting to him from such a lovely young lady with her kind words along with it lifted his sprits back up. He was only human after all and when a pretty faced nice girl gave you praise it was only decent of one to reply kindly in return.

"Ah Ino-chan you're very sweet…" he was cut off as her hand lifted from his cheek and she placed a finger over his lips though his mask.

"Just Ino will do. I would hate for you to be thinking of me just some child."

Kakashi's dark eye looked over her clearly taking her all in and making a show of doing so to let her know he was looking. He then reached up carefully and pulled her hand down a bit. "Ino it is then…" and with that said he leaned forward and though his mask kissed the back of her hand.

The kiss had surprised her yet thrilled her to no end. Of course she was not foolish nor self absorbed enough to think the great copy ninja was in love with her or some such a thing just over that. He was simply play flirting with her like she was with him.

Kakashi enjoyed the soft giggle that came from her at that and let her hand go as she softly tugged on it to have it back. He then watched her remove a forehead thermometer from the basket and moved closer to him. Almost right in his lap. He could not help but smile more at the closeness and made no objection to it, nor her lifting his headband up so she could run the thermometer over his forehead.

It was innocent flirting and it was fun making them both feel good. A nice change from the everyday dullness. Kakashi saw no harm in it and hey who was he to complain about a lovely lady flirting with him?

After writing down his temp she nodded, "99.9.. mmm Kakashi you run a bit hotter than normal."

"Well it is a warm day out today."

"Mm I don't think that is what it is… " she smirked then took hold of his wrist and started to take his pulse.

"Hn… is that so? And what you would say is the cause?" he teased just wanting to see what she would say.

"Oh that's easy… it's surly due to your overactive imagination."

"Overactive imagination?"

"Oh yes! With all those naughty, naughty books of yours you read... no doubt all the things you cook up in that head of yours has your body naturally running hot." She replied as smooth as glass and wrote down the results of his pulse.

"Heh now you're making me seem like some pervert … it's just good literature."

She turned his arm around and pulled his long black sleeve up all the way to his strong lean bicep, her nails lightly dragging teasingly over his bare uncovered skin as she did so.

"Oh is that so? Then maybe after am done I should have you read some to me so I can see just how good it is."

Kakashi found himself blushing at the idea and had to look away. "If you would really like to give them a try I would be happy to lean you one."

"Mm alright then, if I like what I hear I'll borrow your book." She let the back of his hand rest to her shoulder and with an alcohol wipe cleaned off an area in the bend of his arm after trying a rubber band just above the area.

He so could not read her something like that! He had to find a way to change the subject and hope she would forget that idea.

Taking out a covered needle she unwrapped it and positions it over the area she readied. "Stay still Kakashi you will feel a slight prick."

"Heh not the first time I heard that."

She paused in her action and raised a brow as she looked at him oddly.

"Oi! No I didn't mean it like … eh…" he was always being misunderstood!

"Riiight…" Ino shook her head and pushed in the needle and after collecting a few vials of blood she removed the needle and replaced it with some gauze that she held to his arm to get the blood to ease to a semi stop. Looking up she took noticed that Kakashi was holding his eyes tightly closed and looking away. Was he scared of needles? Kawaii!

Giggling she pulled out a purple band-aid with printed pink pigs on it and swapped places with it and the gauze.

"All over… see not so bad ne?"

Kakashi opened his one good eye and looked down to the band-aid and smiled at it. "Hn normally it takes them a few sticks before they can get my blood. You're very skilled Ino... thanks. I'll have to request you every time for my yearly exams."

A blush now came to the blonde's face at his honest praise. She had never had anyone say that to her before. "You're most welcome Kakashi…" she almost shyly replied.

As Kakashi rolled his sleeve down, Ino put away her medical items and removed her lunch with two plates and two juice boxes.

"Grape or cherry?" Ino asked.

Looking at to the small boxes he gave a shrug, "Either is fine."

She nodded and let him have her cherry one. Even opened it for him and stuck in his straw to the box with one single motion and then present it to him.

"Arigato gozaimasu Ino," he said taking the box drink.

She nodded and started then dishing out the food to the plates. Rice balls with steamed well seasoned eggplant strips and a touch of mint leaf on the side making the plate of food look suddenly restaurant worthy as it gave a touch of class as if making up for the juice boxes.

Once again Kakashi thanked her as she set his food to his lap with chopsticks.

"Sorry it's nothing more, am cooking with recipes from this new diet I started on," she tried to explain.

"Ah no, no it's fine. I love eggplant…" he picked up some with his chopsticks and went to lower his mask to try some but paused, leaving his mask in place as he caught on to one word and questioned it. "Diet?"

Ino blushed as she fixed own plate that had less than his. "Yes I need to lose about seven pounds," she admitted.

Kakashi looked over her well hourglass build and shook his head, "I can't see anywhere I would want to see it taken away from."

A dark crimson took over Ino's face and she took a sip from her juice box as Kakashi smiled and pulled out his book to start reading it once more as he ate and drink behind it.

In silence they ate as Ino reflected on how many people had told her she didn't need to lose weight, even Shikamaru had but never had he said it in such a way to make her feel so good about herself like how Kakashi had just done. Kakashi was a very refreshing person to be around even if very blunt. It kinda of even made him seem charming.

Looking up as she sipped her drink from the thin straw she watched his one uncovered eye as it seemed to be very focused on whatever words he was reading.

"So then, you must be ready to read to me ne?" Ino questioned with a grinning smirk. Happy to see she was not the only one that was blushing today.

"Ano… " Kakashi turned red as he looked to her trying to think of some way to get out of this. "I really don't have a very good reading voice to do the book justice."

"Aw that is a shame. I think you have a very nice voice but if you really don't wish to read … here." She suddenly plucked his beloved book from his hand.

"I'll read to you then. Just enjoy your lunch." She stated and looked to the page and raised a brow.

Kakashi held to his juice box, the straw under his mask so he could sip at it as he looked at her wondering if she was really going to read … and say those things out loud!

"Page 241…"

"Ah Ino … I was on page 242," he corrected.

"Very well then." She looked over the page and then to him a bit of a tint came back to her cheeks. Was he really going to let her read this out loud and say such things? As Kakashi made no intent to stop her she laughed out loud and closed the book looking away.

"Ah-ha! I called your bluff!" Kakashi proudly stated.

Ino made a note to never play poker with the man and nodded in agreement. "That you did … hmm…" she looked down to the book she still held and opened it back up and let her thumb flip through a few pages. "But do you think I would really enjoy it?" she questioned.

Setting his empty juice box down next to his empty plate he nodded, "Anyone who's cultured enough to appreciate the written word would," he praised highly.

"Alright then I'll borrow one then…" she looked to the book but then handed it back to him, "I could not take this one and deprive you of your reading material. Is it ok if I stop by tomorrow?"

Wondering if she was really serious about this he nodded but the paused and itched the side of his face. "Though come to think of it I won't be home much tomorrow and will be heading out very early."

"That's fine I can come by bright and early before I have to open the flower shop."

"Ne… yes that will work I believe."

"Ok it's settled then," she stated and started cleaning up, returning everything back to the picnic basket.

Kakashi was about to offer a hand when from across the field a voice of another blond yelled out at them.

"WAIT!" and with a dust cloud behind the hyperactive young man Naruto came speeding up to both of them. Panting and out of breath he gasped in a few breaths of air as he rested his hands to his knees while hunched forward. Ino and Kakashi engaged looks making it clear to one another neither had the faintest clue what was up with Naruto today.

"Pic-pic-picnic basket.. do you have your lunch in there?!" Naruto finally got out.

"I did …" Ino replied as it was all gone now.

"Nuuu!" Naruto sobbed out and fell to his hands and knees. Then a glimmer of hope came to him as he looked up to Kakashi. "Eh! Kakashi sensei how about you buy me lunch?!" It was clear the dummy was broke again and looking to score some free food.

"Sorry Naruto, I had lunch with Ino…"

"EH?!" Naurto gasped out looking between the two of them and the picnic basket concluding it was a date. A grin came to the young man's face as he moved over to Kakashi and lightly jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow as he snickered. "Isn't she like young enough to be your granddaughter? Wow you really are a pervert Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi pouted, "Am not THAT old!"

As Naruto snickered about his long time teacher's depressed state Ino got up brushing off a bit of grass and dirt from her outfit and then picked up the basket. "You know Naruto-kun any guy like Kakashi that is able to know how to please a woman so fully can never be counted as old. He is just aged like good plum wine."

Naurto looked to Ino clearly not getting it and even asked, "What's that suppose to mean?" He then started poking Kakashi in the head, "Isn't good plum wine suppose to be like a hundred years old to be counted as really good? Wow Kakashi sensei you're ancient!"

"Am not that old…" Kakash tried again with a pleading whine.

Ino rolled her eyes and then just to get Naurto to leave the poor guy alone she stated, "It means, am purely using him for the sex."

Naruto's jaw dropped and quickly covered his ears, "EWWW! Your both perverts!" and with that rushed off not wanting to get sick before even eating anything.

Kakashi looked to Ino very surprised.

Ino shrugged, "He didn't let me finish… am using you for the sex … books." She giggled.

Kakashi put a hand to his head and shook it but could not help but chuckle a bit himself.

With the man now in a good mood once again like how he had gifted her with such a state, she waved to him and headed off. "Ja ne!"

**xoxoxo**

**A/N's:** Wow… the chapter was longer this time, go me! I think am starting to really get into this ninja world, or at least for this chapter. I had a woot writing it. Hope you guys had fun reading it and I very much look forward to your feedback. I put a lot of work into writing Kakashi as I didn't want to get killed by his other fangirls. I also didn't want to make him a sour puss and didn't want to make him like some horny teen boy that would hump anything, so hopefully I portrayed him with a good level keeping him as the smexy cool guy we all love. Annnd if you don't love Kakashi there is something wrong with you lol.

Next time Shikamaru gets told about Ino's and Kakashi's "_Date_" and investigates …

P.S. The innuendos about that cherry juice box was meant to be placed there due to my sick twisted since of humor and just to tease you all a bit.

Ja ne~!

^.~


	3. Chapter 3

**xoxoxo**

Chapter 3 –

"Ahou! Ahou!" A dark black crow crocked out a few times as it flew over a few roof tops and the down a busy street and up towards the rising moon and its bright light.

From that same direction the crow had come, came another dark figure that was moving past people, freaking them out to no end; people pulling their children away from the person, men standing in front of their girlfriends and wives to protect them from the ghastly sight.

Hallowed blue eyes dimly stared down the street. Blond hair, orange clothing and tanned skin all seeming shades lighter of what was normal for the person. Even his cheeks were sunken in making him look as if he was wasting away to nothing with his clothing hanging so loosely to him.

Lunch time had come and gone without Naruto finding anyone willing to help him out. Now it was dinner time and he was still in the same predicament.

Hope however suddenly arose at seeing a pair walking down the street towards him.

With a hand that looked all but of bones he reached out towards the pair and started limping towards them in a low groan that sounded very much like the zombie he resembled at that moment.

"Yeah am sure I just wish the mission had not taken so long causes you know we're are late…" Chouji paused in what he was saying looking to the figure coming towards them, even paused in step.

The sudden stop of his best friend in both words and motion got Shikamaru to pause in his step and look back at him. "Eh what is it Chouji?"he questioned. However as no reply came from the large size guy, Shikamaru followed his friend's eye sight to the zombie like Naruto limping towards them.

Both men now stood there in disbelief of the stupidity of it. They were trying to smile to their other friend, they really were but soon a cold sweat soon broke out to their faces as Naruto now came but a few footsteps away. He seemed to be growling at them, making the people around them even more freaked out.

"R-rrr-…" Naruto called out as he closed in on the pair.

Chouji's and Shikamaru's faces took on even more looks of discomfort as they kept watching seeming frozen in place, side by side to each other.

"Rrr-r-ra-ramen!" Naurto then got out as both hands lifted up, each hand taking a grip to his friends' shirts, then slide down to his knees.

It was all very anticlimactic for Chouji and Shikamaru as they groaned out and looked at each other while Naruto lay crumpled like paper now at their feet.

"Guess it can't be helped then…" Shikamaru sighed.

**xoxoxo**

"Itadakimasu!" cried out Naruto ever so joyfully as he cracked apart a pair of chopsticks while a huge bowl of ramen was placed before him.

"Yada yada … " Shikamaru said shaking his head at the blond guy as Naruto started slurping up noodles. He then looked over to his other friend, Chouji who seemed no better at this moment. Sighing deeply Shikamaru broke a pair of chopsticks apart and started in on his own meal.

The three of them were all sitting next to each other at the ramen stand, Ichiraku. Shikamaru was treating both friends to the meal and he knew between the two of them the bill was going to rake up really high. It was fine with him however. Today was payday and before his mission with Chouji today he had already taken care of his bills and the weekly shopping and since he really didn't spend his money on much of anything, might as well use it to make ones friends happy if you could.

"Ahh Shikamaru you really are such a great guy!" Naruto praised and started in on his fifth bowl.

Not to be outdone Chouji held up his fifth bowl, "He really is! Another five bowls please!"

"Me too, me too!" Naruto coughed out almost chocking on a mouthful of noodles.

Shikamaru looked up from his bowl of ramen, still only on his first bowl. "Take it easy you two, your gunna end up killing yourselves," he commented offhandedly with a sigh as he watched Chouji red-faced trying to stuff down more noodles faster than Naruto and Naruto pounding on his chest to get his noodles to go down the right way.

"Ah-whew…"Naruto breathed out easier as he got the noodles down finally.

"Eh Shikamaru, do you think Ino is going to be mad at us for not going to the restaurant and meeting her like we said we were?" Chouji suddenly asked re-remembering now they had promised to meet with her over a month ago tonight, for dinner.

"Hm... I suppose but we …" Shikamaru started to speak but was quickly interrupted.

"Ack! Don't even bring up her name while am still eating!" cried out Naruto.

"Huh?" Chouji questioned wondering what the pretty loud mouth girl had done now. Not that he thought whatever she had done would get him upset. Chouji had, had a crush on Ino for ages now, ever since Shikamaru and himself had gotten teamed up together with her. He knew it was hopeless as many guys liked Ino but also because she would never see him in such a way. He was fine with it but he still liked her.

"Am still trying to get over seeing Kakashi sensei and Ino together today." Naruto grumbled shaking his head as if that would clear away the memories.

The chopsticks in Shikamaru's hand almost dropped but then became strained under the pressure to which they were now held.

"What are you talking about?" Chouji questioned not at all getting what the blonde was going on about.

"Them having sex!" Naurto replied as if it was obvious to all. His tongue hanging out then to the side as if just saying it had given him a bad taste in his mouth.

Shikamaru's chopsticks snapped "TEMEE!" he growled out at Nauro and at the same time surprising both of his friends by taking hold the back of Naruto's head and slamming it down to the counter top of the booth making the whole stand shake and things topple over even a few stacked bowls fall off the counter and break in a crash.

The owner of the ramen shop and his daughter pressed back as far away as they could, from behind the counter, in fear of what was suddenly taking place.

"Don't make up lies about Ino, Naruto!" Shikmaru warned with venom in his voice as he kept the blonde pinned down, their bowls that had been half finished gotten turned over and spilling over the counter top along with their glasses of water making a huge mess that was starting to leak into the blond man's hair.

Getting upset at getting attacked so and worse of all the spilling of his ramen! Naruto growled back in return, "Am not! Ino said herself they were!"

"Baka! Like she would really mean such a thing!" Shikamaru shot back.

"Why would she lie?!" Naruto fought back answering as he strained to try and get out of the hold but Shikamaru had a really good grip on him making it impossible to get up from the hold.

"Like I would now! Just…don't go around saying that for anyone to hear!" Shikamaru ordered becoming deflated now from his sudden rare outburst.

With Shikamaru's hold not so strong on him anymore Naruto was finally able to push back this time and get free and sit up straight once more. The soup of the ramen dripped down from his hair and down the side of his cheek. Using the back of his hand Naurto wiped it away some and huffed out, "Geez what's gotten into you Shikamaru?"

The man in question gritted his teeth and got up to his feet. "Just don't go around saying that kind of stuff about Ino, even if she did say it. What are you trying to do? Give her a bad reputation?"

"Eh?!" Naruto's blue eyes widen as such a thing had not even crossed his mind. "I did not mean anything like that! But they were on a date! And Ino did say …"

Sighing Shikamaru raised a hand in a stop position to keep Naruto from going on. "Don't…" he simply said then pulled out his coin purse and tossed more than enough coin down on a dry part of the counter top to cover everything. Sighing once more as he put away his coin purse he looked up to the dark sky peeking in from the short curtain of the ramen stand. "Gomen… Naruto…" he then said before walking out onto the street.

Naurto sat there still stunned still at how the genius was acting so oddly, Chouji however got up and hurried to follow after his friend.

Chouji said nothing to other nin as he caught up with him and once more they walked side by side. Chouji knew Shikamaru liked Ino… most likely for even longer then he had. Yet the guy never admitted it when, Chouji asked him about who he liked. Maybe Shikamaru felt like he did about his crush with Ino... that it was pointless and would never get anywhere. Yet that was not true, at least not for Shikamaru, Chouji thought. He could see his two teammates together; in fact he was pretty sure Ino might like Shikamaru in such a way now. He did not get why Shikamaru would not even try.

As the two of them kept walking Shikamaru was the first to speak up, "Gomen Chouji for interrupting your dinner."

"Hn?" the larger man asked looking over to his friend only to end up smiling and laughing as he rubbed the back of his head "That's ok I'll let you make it up to me by buying me another dinner at the restaurant when we get there." He knew for sure Shikamaru was now going to keep their promise and meet up with Ino.

Shikamaru blinked in surprise at the reply he got but smiled and nodding in agreement to his friend. It should not come as a surprise to him at hearing Chouji now more than before wanted to meet up with the girl of topic. He knew well his friend had a huge crush on her even though she so often harsh on him, then again Ino was harsh on everyone it seemed. Never the less with Chouji liking Ino in that such a way was just another reason of many for himself to not try and being with Ino. No, much better if things just stayed the way they were.

"Ano… Shikamaru?" Chouji questioned.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Ino and Kakashi were really on a date?"

Shikamaru's knuckles turned white as his fists balled up at the idea of such a stupid thing and at realizing what he was doing he stuffed them into his pockets and gave a shrug letting that be his only answer till he looked over at his friend and saw the worry in Chouji's face. Looking back ahead he thought better of his reply and said, "Even if they were am sure nothing would come of it. Kakashi would never think of Ino in such a way," he stated to try and make his friend feel better and on some level himself.

"Hm… I would think Ino would be his ideal girl … like for many guys," Chouji tried to set up the conversation for his friend to admit his feelings for her.

"She is not that great. A guy as nice as you could do better Chouji," he at once comforted his friend.

Chouji smiled to Shikamaru as once again it seemed like he would not get the truth from him.

Shortly after they both walked into the restaurant and spotted the girl that they had both spent so much time thinking about. She was sitting alone at their team's normal table looking like she was about to cry.

All thoughts of anything other then what might be wrong with her quickly left Shikamaru's mind and he along with Chouji took a step with purpose towards their teammate with worry. Yet ended up in a halt when she quickly got up and rushed off out the back surprising a few people she rushed by.

"Chouji…" Shikamaru said and just the way it was said made it clear on why Ino had chosen to leave so suddenly. She was going to cry and Ino hated doing so in front of people.

Quickly the pair hurried though the restaurant with worries of what might be wrong even more so, worried that they might be the cause of her tears.

As the two busted out the back into the ally they looked down each way of it and did not see her. They then did the only thing they could. Each one took a direction and raced off to search for her. It was not needed to be said that it was better that one of them found her then neither.

Both guys never wanted to see their team mate cry and anyone who was ever the cause of her tears was in for an ass kicking.

**xoxoxo**

Not wanting for people on the street to stop her and ask what was wrong and why she was crying like some child, Ino had taken to the roof tops and was in a blind dead out run as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Kuso!... damn those guys!" Ino gritted through her teeth. She had planned with them a month in advance to have dinner with her. She wanted their support for tomorrow; as well as to ask them for a favor.

The tears that was coming down her cheeks now felt burning hot and making her vision burry thus making it hard for her to see. Yet she didn't slow down any as if she could outrun the pain that had her chest so tight.

She had waited for them for over two hours! What was so more important that they could not keep a promise?! Her anger flared yet quickly faded as her foot misstep. She had meant to use the edge of the building to propel her into the air to the next building like all the many ones before yet not being able to see clearly had caught up to her.

The heel of Ino's foot just missed the edge, the back of her sandal lightly scrapping against the edge of the building before she was suddenly falling face first towards the street in a fast speed she could not stop nor grab onto anything.

Ino's breath caught in her throat as the ground came closer leaving her with the only thing she could do. Her arms crossed over her face shielding it as best as she could. Her whole body, then tighten as she made contact. However luck was smiling down on her at that moment, as it was not the ground she felt against her body. Arms wrapped around her and cradled her in a warm hold. The unknown person seemed to just pluck here from the fall and then they were on the ground.

Once she was set down on her feet she looked to the green vest before her and found it all blurry; tears still in her eyes abstracting her vision. Furiously she scrubbed at her tears in her eyes to try and clear her vision and not wanting them to be seen by anyone. "Gomen, gomen I was… " she felt herself feel as if she was about to bust out in new tears till a hand laid to her cheek. Surprised at the kind gentle touch she looked up to a masked face.

Kakashi stood before Ino with worry on his face as he kept her steady on her feet with one hand to her arm letting his other hand wipe away a few tears from one of her cheeks.

"Ino… ?" he questioned yet didn't wish to pry if she didn't want to speak of whatever might be wrong.

Cheeks flushed at once and she looked away, turning from the kind touch. She didn't know what to say in that moment yet her body spoke for her to further her embarrassment, her stomach letting out a rather loud growl.

Rather than make fun of her like many of friend would in that moment Kakashi just simply asked, "Have you had dinner yet?"

When Ino shook her head no, Kakashi smiled, "Then might I treat you to dinner to thank you for that lovely lunch you shared with me today?"

**xoxoxo**

From the shadows at the other end of the ally stood Shikamaru hidden as he once again breathed out a sigh of relief. He had clued in only a little after both he and Chouji had taken off that she might rather take to rooftops so not to be seen by anyone. Once on the roof tops he then at once spotted Ino and could see how reckless she was being. He had just been about to call out for her to slow down when she fell. He was too far away to reach her in time but it seemed Kami had answered his prayers in some kind of solution as out of no were Kakashi had seemed to just appear and save her. With the previous talk he had, had with his friends, he had wished it was not Kakashi but at hearing the so called "_date_" Naruto had declared the two had been on, was nothing more than a sharing of lunch Shikamaru felt much better.

He really should make himself known now to the two, yet as Kakashi and Ino stayed close to each other, Shikamaru felt a little odd about doing so. He would not want to be thought of as spying on them even if that was what he was doing right now.

As the pair took off Shikamaru questioned if he should go get Chouji but if he did then he might risk losing them, besides he still needed to find out what was wrong with Ino and had her so sad, so that he might be able to fix it.

**xoxoxo**

Kakashi was so very nice treating her to dinner, Ino could not help think as she stuffed down another round dango from the skewer it was on. Given this was not a very healthy or much of a dinner, it had been her choice.

The pair now was seated next to each other on a bench on the far side of the village a little ways away from the dango stand and far enough from the few other people that they would not get bothered.

Ino turned and held out the skewer of dangos to Kakashi asking, "Are you sure you don't want any? They are very good."

Kakashi held up a hand shaking it at the offer as he smiled, "Ah no, I don't really care for sweets."

"Ah gomen Kakashi… if I had known …" Ino started but was stopped by Kakashi's laughter.

"Please, Ino do not make a fuss, besides I already had dinner. It's fine really please enjoy yourself alright?"

She blushed pulling back the skewer to her own mouth to take another dango from it and nodded to his request.

Smiling Kakashi watched her eat a bit before giving better thought to it as it might make the girl uncomfortable. He leaned back on his hand and looked up to the night sky and all the many stars shining brightly above.

Silence went on between them yet even though it was not uncomfortable Kakashi broke it first.

"Ino … I won't make you say what's wrong but I do hope that was just a misstep from that building and not something more."

Ino's blue eyes widen as she looked at him. Did he mean to say… he thought she might have been trying to end her life?! Quickly she replied to set him straight on this. "Oh no no… I just lost my footing. I would not try to ever do something as foolish as end my life. Really I was just … upset, that I got … stood up."

Kakashi said nothing to this for a moment before turning to her, his one dark eye looking over her sweet looking face and how well the moonlight made her seem that much lovelier. "Ah he is a fool then, and you're better off he did not show up."

Blushing and looking away from the charming man she giggled, "Oh no you misunderstand. I was not waiting on a date or something like that; am not seeing anyone like that right now besides. I was just waiting for some …friends."

Kakashi frowned, "Not very good friends if they are making you cry."

Ino smiled sadly, "No. They are really great friends. In truth it's been me that has not been the good friend of late, having hardly any time for them and being harder on them then normal. It's no wonder they forgot about our plans."

"That is no accuse for them. In fact if they have not been able to see you that much that should only give them more reason to make it," Kakashi bluntly added yet when he looked at how sad this seem to make Ino he quickly back paddled adding in, "However there is chance they did not forget at all. Maybe they were just running late or something came up."

Ino smiled at that and nodded, "Yeah … most likely that's what happened." Feeling a bit better she took a sip from her green tea and then took another mouthful of dango.

Once again the pair sat in silence till it was this time Ino's turn to break it.

What Ino had wanted to share with Chouji and Shikamaru she now shared with present company. "Tomorrow is my father's birthday… am not really sure how old he will be… well would have been." It had been a bit of some time since her father's death, yet still it was raw feelings for her and even worse for her mother.

Kakashi turned to once more to look at her, showing her she had his undivided attention.

"Last year was so very hard on us both as we use to do such big parties for him and make it a huge thing of it … this year I thought to help her I would take my mother shopping and for a nice lunch. I wanted to ask the people I was waiting on if they could watch the flower shop for us while I did that. I know my mother would not agree to go out unless someone was watching the shop due to her recent money troubles she can't afford to close the shop for an afternoon. She even had to cut lose the extra help she had working for her. Now all she has is me … in more than one way is that so," Ino sadly admitted setting down the dango skewer in the paper box it had come in, with the few others she still had yet to touch.

"Ano… " Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "I really don't know much about running a flower shop but I could do my best and watch over it awhile as you took your mother out," he kindly offered being not one to not offer help to someone in need.

Ino's face lighted up brighter then the star filled sky. "Ah! Really, really?!"

Kakashi smiled at seeing her face look so happy and tilted his head to the side as he went on smiling and warned, "I can't promise I won't make a mess of things but I can most certainly try for you Ino."

The way he worded that made her blush and look away. He could have not have meant … it some other way she scolded herself. "Arigato gozaimasu Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled all the more at seeing that blush once more touch her fair cheeks. She really was so very pretty. Not to mention a thoughtful girl. Someone very fun to be around … in fact he was rather happy he now had a reason to be around her more tomorrow. On this realization as Ino went to reach for her dango he intercepted her hand, taking it in his own so that their fingers laced.

Ino looked over to Kakashi fully blown away with fire red cheeks. Yet as he just smiled looking at her the brightness in her cheeks toned down yet still would not fade away.

"It's my pleasure Ino…" he said once he was sure her head was not going to pop off from being so red. "In fact …" he boldly added. "If you want… I can stay the rest of the day and then treat you to dinner again."

"T-that kinda … sounded like a date," Ino pointed out.

"Does it?"

She nodded and looked down to their hands still holding to each others. She could feel her heart racing in her chest.

"Would it be so bad if it was?"

She thought about this for a moment. A date with Kakashi… She really liked the idea of that. She shook her head no. "I think it would be nice," she admitted and slowly almost timidly looked back up as a bit of wind picked up around them and blew her long golden hair around behind her.

**xoxoxo**

Shikamaru breathed out a deep puff of smoke from his cigarette he held between his lips, as he made his way home later that night. How had things turned out this way?! He had followed Ino and Kakashi to the dango stand and stayed in a nearby tree to just happen to over hear what they two of them said.

He was the reason Ino had been crying. He really could not let Chouji in on the blame of it as the guy had kept asking about it all day reminding Shikamaru on the planned meal, but things with their mission had just taken longer than he had planned, then Nautro and had fully made him forget due to the guys antics in the middle of the street. No all blame of the matter was his. He should have planned better.

His mind flashed back to after the dango stand when Kakashi had walked Ino home. Kakashi had kissed Ino on the cheek. The cheeky bastard had not even pulled down his mask to do so.

"Ahh what the hell is Ino thinking?!" he asked out loudly startling a few people nearby. "He is too old for her … her is a pervert! He is …" _not me_. However he would not allow himself to say that out loud. If he went out with Ino, Chouji would be hurt by that. He didn't want anyone's feelings to get hurt and lead for the best team in the village to end up in ruins. He just wanted things to stay the same… why, why could things just not stay the same?

**xoxoxo**

**A/N's:** Not sure how long this story is gunna be, like how many chapters, but I did get an idea for a few missions for Ino to feature in. Now just need to come with some OC villains for them. Ah how troublesome … haha.

Hmm … any ideas on how you would like to see the OC villains act like? Not asking for OCs just what you would enjoy seeing them act like. Like maybe one of them as a weird thing against cats or something, I don't know. If you have any fun ideas leave them in reviews with your comments. ^.^

Next time, Ino's and Kakashi's date.


	4. Chapter 4

**xoxoxo**

Chapter 4 -

The clear skies from last night, hours ago, had taken to fill up with grey clouds. It looked as if it was about to start to rain.

Ino stepped out onto the street from her apartment building looking up at the darken clouds. Maybe she should go back in and get her umbrella she pondered with her hand still on the doorknob. It always seemed to rain on this day.

_"Does it not upset you it always seems to rain on your birthday?" Ino questioned sitting on the counter top in her father's flower shop, her young self more eye level to her father this way. _

_Inoichi smiled and placed one of his hands to the top of his daughter's head and ever so affectingly rubbed it into her short blonde hair. "Why would I when it is a gift?"_

_"A gift?"_

_"Hai!" replied Inoichi with a bright smile on his face. "If it rains, that means less watering I need to do for the flowers and plants." _

_Ino looked past her father and out the large store window to look at the plants and flowers displayed on the other side of the glass getting soaked by the rain. "Eh … papa won't it just make more work on you though? If it rains too much you're going to need to bring them inside so they don't die." _

_Laughing he nodded, "But at night I have to bring them in anyways." _

_Ino put a small index finger under her bottom lip as she thought about this. "But the flowers need sunlight too…" _

_"Ah but my sweet Ino that is what I have you for!" he replied lifting her up from the counter and spinning her around up high making her laugh out loud joyfully, before bring her down to his chest to hug her lovingly. _

_Her smile only brightened as her father hugged her and her small arms wrapped around behind his neck hugging him in return as she basked in her father's adoration of her. _

_"With such a warm smile as that, you're all the sun the flowers need." he praised as he hugged her. _

_She suddenly pulled back and looked to him hurt, "Ah! But papa you said I was a flower in waiting to bloom. If am that how can I be a sun too?"_

_Holding his child just in one arm he used his free hand to cup one of her cute cheeks, to ease back her worries. "Ino … you can be both and so much more. You can be all things in one. That is the Yamanaka Clan most well kept secret." _

_Ino tilted her head into her father's hand still pouting some. "Papa, how can someone be all things in one?"_

_Inoichi smiled, "You will find out Ino. You're such a smart girl. I have faith in you that one day you will." _

_The further praise from her father vanquished her frown all at once and again they hugged and laughed once more together._

Droplets of rain dripped lightly onto the ground as a single tear ran down Ino's cheek and dripped onto her purple top. The salt water tear darkening the color of where it landed as the fine fibers soaked it in. Letting go of the doorknob Ino brought the back of her hand up to wipe away the solo tear trail as she watched the clouds now spill forth with more vigor.

Drop by drop the street took in the rain that came down. She could feel the taps and splatters of the slightly child rain as the drops now struck against her face, hair and bare arms as well.

Ino's breath came in fast and suddenly, then out just as quick in a soft, "Achoo…" the suddenness of it making her head dip forward and her hands instinctively coming up to her face.

"Bless you Ino-chan,"came a friendly voice.

Ino looked up to the side to see it had been Chouji who had spoke and standing next to him was Shikamaru who was holding a large clear blue tinted umbrella that was keeping both guys dry with ease.

"Baka, you're going to catch a cold standing in the rain like that," Shikamaru scolded.

"Chouji … Shika," she stated in surprise. It was still very early in the morning. She knew today was their day off since they were suppose to come back from their mission last night. "What are you both doing here?" Whenever they could they both slept in past noon!

"We felt bad about missing dinner with you last night so we thought we would treat you to breakfast to make up for it. Missing a meal with nakama is the kind of thing that ends relationships, so it needs to be set right quickly," Chouji beamed in reply as he scratched at the back of his head with a bit of a tint to his chubby cheeks.

"Ah… " Ino blinked a bit surprised by the reply.

"Besides, today is a day you need to not spend alone," Shikamaru added.

"Huh?" Ino questioned tilting her head to the side now looking to her dark haired team mate.

Shikamaru felt a bit put on the spot at her questioning his meaning. "It's your father's birthday today right?" he replied as best as he could. "Besides, my mother said yours was having a hard time managing the shop with just you and her. So Chouji and I figured we could maybe make things a bit easier on you both today and help out with anything you guys need."

Chouji nodded in agreement. Shikamaru had come seeking him out late last night. He had, had no luck in finding Ino last night and with the plan Shikamaru came visiting him with, it seemed his friend had not either.

Ino stood there facing the two as the rain kept coming down. They had not forgotten about her. They really didn't think of her as in the way? Shikamaru even remembered what today was?

A bright smile broke out onto Ino's face and she suddenly ran towards them closing the short distance between them. Her arms spread open wide then wrapped behind one of each of the guy's necks as she jumped from the ground onto them both.

The sudden cheerful manner of the blonde brought a smile to each Chouji's and Shikamaru's face and both guys placed an arm around her hugging her back in return.

With a huge smile on her face Ino warned, "Don't think this means I have fully forgiven you both yet. After breakfast I plan to work you both into the ground!" her promise of torture seemed even scarier than it really was due to the cheerful manor to which it was announced.

"Hai, hai…" Shikamaru replied patting her on the back as Chouhi laughed.

Smiling outwards and inwards Shikamaru wished things could always stay just like this with the three of them.

**xoxoxo**

After breakfast the trio headed to the flower shop laughing and sharing good memories of the past with one another. However Shikamaru's good mood was cut short due to the figure ahead waiting for them in front of the door of the flower shop.

Kakashi was squatted under the small overhang in front of the flower shop door, his nose buried deep in one of his perverted books.

"Kakashi!" Ino called and waved from a ways away only to then leave the comfort of under the umbrella Shikarmaru held still, and run up to the white haired man.

At hearing his name Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled to her and the others dragging up behind her. "Yo." He greeted adding a wave of one hand. He then stood up straight and tucked his book in his back pouch for safe keeping.

"Gomen Kakashi I hope I did not keep you waiting here for long I…Oh …" she blinked a blush coming to her cheeks. She had forgotten she had promised to stop by his place this morning to pick up a book. "Uh-huh… "

Kakashi waved a hand, "I have not been here long and it's ok Ino," he said seeming to just know what she was sorry for this time. "I didn't really expect you to show up this morning at my place however if you're really wanting to borrow a book, we can stop by my place after our date tonight."

Shikamaru's right eye twitched and he glared hard at the older man. Ino would not be as stupid as that to fall for that perverted plan!

"Ah.." she blushed giving a quick glance back to her team mates then back to Kakashi. "Erm sure that's sounds fine to me."

Shikamaru's eyes widen in disbelief and gawked at Ino. _What the fuck Ino?!_

Chouji gave a light elbow nudge to Shikmaru as his other hand lifted up to hide his mouth as he whispered, "Eh Shikmaru … what's going on here? It sounded like Kakashi sensei just said he had a date with Ino."

"Tch… how would I know," huffed the dark haired young man as he looked away.

Ino rubbed the back of her head as she stuck her tongue out with a cat-ish smile. Guess the cat was out of the bag about her date now. She was sure before she even got a chance to go on it the whole village would know about it.

Not having got much of anything of an answer from his best friend who seemed clearly upset about the news, Chouji turned on Kakashi while Ino was opening the shop door.

"Eh so you and Ino are dating now huh?" asked the large younger man.

"So it seems, even though we have not really had our first real date yet." The copy nin replied with a smile on his face that reached his eyes. It did not seem like he was bragging nor trying to hide anything.

Chouji put his arm around Kakashi and smiled, "Great am happy for you both …"

"Wipe your shoes off before coming in please…" Ino requested leaving the door open as she headed on into the shop.

Chouji's smile dropped and his grip got very tight on Kakashi nearly crushing the smaller older man to his side as he whispered, "Whatever book you happen to have she is wanting you can bring it out to her. Even think about going all perverted old man like on her and I'll knock you into next week." Chouji suddenly let go of Kakashi laughing as he followed after the blonde.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Kakashi's brow. Maybe things would be a tad harder then he thought about this. Still he smiled however as he was not one to give up so easily. Besides it was good Ino's friends threaten his life … in some way. It meant they cared.

"Eh! When did you guys start selling cookies?!" The large man remarked seeing a huge plate of them on the counter top by the register.

"Eh oh those? My mom started putting them out for the customers. You can have one if you like; she makes them fresh every evening."

Drooling Chouji's plump fingers wiggled hovering over top of the plate before snatching up one.

The door clicked shut as the other two guys came in, Shikamaru placing his folded umbrella by the door.

As Chouji munched away on his big cookie he commented off handily, "You know it's really a surprise you two dating and all."

Ino was in the middle of opening the cleaning closet. "Eh?! Chouji! Don't say unnecessary things like that!" She scolded and took out some buckets and rags.

Laughing a bit nervously Chouji waved a hand to try and clear away Ino's temper from rising. "I just mean Kakashi sensei is not the person I thought you would end up being with."

The large guy seemed to have all eyes on him now for many reasons at once. Wiggling under the weight of everyone's gaze he tried to clear himself of it by adding the first thing that came to his mind. "You know with what you told me awhile back ago Ino-chan? I thought you and Shi-.." he got no more out then that as the buckets in Ino's hands dropped and she raced over to Chouji with the plate of cookies shoving in a handful of them to the poor guy's face.

"Ah! Did you like that cookie Chouji? Please have some more my mother will be so pleased you like them so much." Ino laughed nervously with a drop of sweat to the corner of her brow as now slapped Chouji on the back unknowingly causing the large guy to choke. More than ever Ino right now was regretting telling Chouji anything all those years back.

The other two males looked to Ino and then Chouji who was now on the floor with a hand raised as the other was clutched at his throat. He seemed to be turning purple.

Setting the cookies back down she quickly handed Shikamaru and Kakashi a bucket and some rags.

"I guess this means I'm not your first pick ne? That's ok Ino everyone makes mistakes," Kakashi teased.

"Eh? Well you certainly have a high opinion of yourself this morning. Ne … make use of it and act like a shooting star and get those cob webs on the ceiling for me." Ino smirked.

Shikamaru smugly grinned till Ino suddenly took him by the arm leading him into the backroom as she declared, "And I have a special job just for you Shika …"

Chouji finally got down the cookies and wheezed in much needed air while laying still on his back to the floor, "I thought I was gunna die!"

Stepping over Chouji and dragging Shikamaru along the blonde called over her shoulder to her other team mate, "While you're down there take care of the floors for me ne?"

Shikamaru then found his special job was the most hardest of them all. While Chouji and Kakashi cleaned up front he was stuck in the back dusting the book records and going over every single one of them making sure they were all right and making a new bill system to better keep track of who all owed the store money or not.

**xoxoxo**

After hours of hunched over books and adding up numbers Shikamaru got up and came out to the front to take a much needed break. Stretching his arms over head Shikamaru came around the corner to find only Kakashi in the now sparkling clean shop, sitting on a stool behind the counter, and once again reading his book.

"Hm? Where did everyone go?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and pointed to the clock on the wall showing it to be a little past noon. "Ino already took her mother out and Chouji went to pick up some take out for us to have for lunch," he kindly replied.

Shikamaru nodded as he came over to the counter to lean on it and frowned, "How troublesome…" he commented seeing it was still raining. "Might make it hard for Ino and her mother to bring back anything they end up buying while their out."

"Am a bit surprised myself she didn't ask one of us to go with her to be a pack mule for her," Kakashi joked.

Shikamaru let out a half of a chuckle, "Most likely she didn't only because she didn't think of it."

Kakashi smiled and turned back to his book but after a moment questioned. "Shikamaru, if you were taking Ino out where would you take her?" he looked to the younger man and smiled to him.

The younger man was shocked by the sudden question, and looked to the white haired man with wide eyes. Where would he take Ino? Somewhere private, with no one around to bug them, a place they could sort out their feelings properly. Maybe a spear room set up nicely for her at his family's home for a dinner for two. Shikmaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kakashi. Like he would want to give this guy advice on what to do with Ino!

"Ah, so the truth comes out on why you're really called the copy ninja. Not able to come up with any ideas yourself Kakashi?"Shikamaru found himself giving the only answer he could, which was none at all.

Kakashi smile, "Just giving you the chance to give input in the date in case you plan to tag along again."

That wiped the smug look off Shikamaru's face and had him blushing. He had been so careful to hide his chakra energy! How in hell had Kakashi known?!

After a bit of silence the dark haired man spoke up, "She would like a fancy restaurant." He was not trying to start a fight with Kakashi over Ino's hand, that would just be far to troublesome, besides this fling of hers with the old man would surely not last.

Kakashi raised a brow at this and questioned, "Does that mean I need to book a table for three?"

"No!" the younger nin huffed out. "Do whatever you want with her. I don't care."

Kakashi narrowed his one visible eye, "Is that so?"

Damn! This guy was really starting to tick him off. He had never seen Kakashi like this, luring someone and baiting them, besides when he was fighting with someone.

For a long time the two of them just stared at one another till the younger nin broke first and turned away heading off back into the backroom. Yet as he got in the doorway he added, "Just … don't hurt her."

**xoxoxo**

Kakashi sighed as he looked across the table at Ino then back down to the menu in his own hands and the outrageous prices listed with the orders. This was going to kill his savings yet as he looked back up at Ino and he smiled. She looked amazing in that new strapless, short violet dress, she had got today and the matching high heels seem to make her legs go on forever.

Ino flicked her long blonde hair in a ponytail off and behind her bare shoulder. She did not need to look up to Kakashi to know he was looking at her. She could feel it! Cha! Money well spent! This dress was paying for its self.

Putting a finger to the side of her chin Ino looked up from her menu giving a cute little pout, "Ah it's so hard to decide what to get. Ne what are you getting Kakashi?" Rule number one; when a guy takes you to a fancy restaurant that costs this much always check to see what he is getting first! Then back to the menu for its price and see how it matches up with all the other meals pricewise. Depending on that info would give away many secrets like how much he was willing to spend on a date, if he was a cheep bastard and so on.

"Ah…" Kakashi stared over at Ino and smiled, "Am not sure myself. I see so many things I want to have," he flirted as he felt like he was being tested in some unknown way.

Ino blushed and looked back down to her menu. _A +!_

Their waiter came over shortly after and Kakashi settled on a baked salmon meal while Ino went with a salad and each sticking with just sparkling water to drink. After their meal was delivered to their table they made light conversation small talk about the restaurant and the ball room dance music even about the food while they ate or Ino assumed Kakashi was eating because he still had his mask on and food looked like it was disappearing from his plate form time to time.

"Ne Kakashi?"

"Yes Ino?"

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"I have always worn a mask."

"I didn't ask how long you have worn the thing, though I would hope it's not the same one and you wash it from time to time. I mean why did you even start?"

Kakashi chuckled but the smile then started to fade from his dark eye as he seemed to be really thinking of answering that question. "I guess in truth it started because of my embarrassment of who my father was."

"Your father?... Ohhh …" Ino had heard this story before from Sakura. She felt bad now for having asked and sipped at her water.

Finishing his food he smiled more brightly now. "It's ok Ino. I understand now why my father did what he did. He was a good man and a hero."

"Then why still wear the mask?"

Scratching the side of his face, "I guess because am still a bit uncomfortable with the attention I get when I don't wear it."

"Aww your shy!"

"Heh. Do you think so?"

"Mhmm. I think that is so kawaii of you Kakashi."

The man could do nothing more than blush.

"Ne ne … will you show me Kakashi?"

"Eh? Right here and now?"'

"Aw … Don't you want to do … IT … right here right now Ka-ka-shi?"

Kakashi hung on each word she so delectably said and without missing a beat replied back in a sexy luring tone, "Wouldn't you rather it be done in privet so we are not interrupted? Then you could see all you want for as long as you want."

Ino's whole face went red and she had to turn away. Clearing her throat a few times so she could speak she replied, "Maybe it's a thing saved best for just the right time."

"As you wish Ino," he smiled loving the way she would get so flustered yet refuse to back down any in a way.

Ino squirmed in her seat under his gaze now.

Seeing that Ino was getting a bit uncomfortable now he changed the subject not minding at all. "Did you want to get dessert Ino?"

The tint to Ino's face had come down much but she said nothing just shook her head no.

Kakashi nodded, "Alright then how about we leave and go somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else?" Ino squeaked out looking at him in surprise. Did he mean to say he still wanted to show her … in privet!

"Yes. We could go for a walk now that the rain has let up."

Not wanting to seem like some shy school girl and not a woman worthy of having a real man's attention she nodded, "Alright then I'll just freshen up while you take care of the bill." She excused herself and headed then to the bathroom.

Kakashi sighed at being reminded about the bill. Never the less he waved the waiter over and dealt with it.

**xoxoxo**

"Chouji what does it matter? Besides you could do better than Ino," Shikamaru sighed out. The pair was at their normal table at the BBQ restaurant and much to Shikamaru's discomfort Chouji kept bringing up Ino now dating Kakashi.

Chouji frowned and stuffed his mouth with a few more pieces of pork before replying. "Maybe I can, but you can't!"

Shikamaru was about to reply till the words sunk in his head wiping away the dull expression off his face, "Me?! Wait a moment here Chouji, where are you coming up with such a crazy idea as that?"

"You like her, you like Ino." Chouji firmly stated now tired of his friend beating around the bush, "It's why you didn't like Sasuke in the first place when we were kids right? Because she was so into him… or is or maybe not since she is with Kakashi am not really sure."

Shikamaru's whole face turned red.

"And it's why you always turned down Temari down. Given she never asked you out and you kinda did follow her around like a puppy. Ok maybe you did want to go out with her but you never talked about her like you do with Ino."

Redder still the dark haired man's face grew.

"Plus a few years ago Ino even said you were the only guy in this village besides Sasuke that a girl should waste her time with. However maybe she was just trying to hook you up with Temari now that I think about it. Still Ino did say to Temari that if she didn't scoop you up and if she ever gave up on having Sasuke she would steal you away."

Redder and redder Shikamaru's face turned as it now looked like it was about to pop off.

"She really didn't want me to say that stuff in front of Kakashi sensei though so am not sure if it was because she was ashamed of it or… Ino still has the hots for you."

Shikamaru fell over at that crashing into a person that was passing by their table.

"Baka! Watch what you're doing you could end up really hurting a lady!" Sakura snapped pushing the red faced Shikamaru off her and getting back up to her feet as it had been her Shikamaru had fallen on.

Hinata and Sai paused in step to look back as they had come in with the pink haired girl.

Chouji laughed after getting down some more meat. "Don't mind him Sakura-chan I think he just found out for the first time Ino likes him or did like him but with her being on date with Kakashi sensei he has no hope winning her back to his favor."

"Nani?!" Sakura gawked then paused at what this could mean for her. First ew! Second ew she could not let Ino be with Kakashi that was just to freaky and weird! ….however! If Ino was with Shikamaru that would mean Ino for good had given up on Sasuke and he would really truly be hers! She slide up on the seat next to Chouji and put her arm around him. "Oh do tell me more!" she requested with a twisted smile.

**xoxoxo**

Ino's and Kakashi's walk had lasted for awhile and had been really fun Ino thought, as they did a bit of window shopping and even went in some place looking at things. Then when the rain had come back Kakashi had used his coat to shield her from the water and they hurried in to have tea at a small café.

As Ino now stood on her doorstep; it being late and both of them needed to turn in, she felt her heart race as she looked to Kakashi.

"Well then I guess … oh we forgot to stop by your place to get one of the books for me," she laughed as it yet again had slipped her mind.

Taking one of Ino's hands Kakashi gave a shrug, "We could still do it if you want."

Ino bit lightly on her bottom lip and blushed lightly at his choice of words, "Am not that easy Kakashi … though how about I stop by your place after my shift at the hospital and get it then?"

Chuckling he nodded, "That sounds fine and if you're not too tried we could … see a movie or something."

Ino was blushing more thinking he was going to say something else. She laughed rolling her eyes, "Sure that sounds nice. Well till then… goodnight…" she paused and waited for it, her heart beating even faster now.

Kakashi smiled at seeing Ino was waiting for a goodnight kiss. He reached up hooking a finger under the nose bridge of his mask and started to pull it down.

Ino's blue eyes widen as she suddenly grew very curious to what he might look like under that mask.

The sound of a door opening down the hallway from them pulled Ino's attention way and she looked to see it was only some guy taking his trash out. She was then just about to look back to Kakashi when she felt hot smooth lips press to her own glossy ones.

Ino's blue eyes closed and she leaned into Kakashi, her hands resting to his shoulder tops as his arms wrapped around behind her thin waistline.

The blonde's head was swimming as Kakashi kept making the kiss last and last, it was not even with tongue just opened mouth and yet this skill of his alone had Ino feeling ever so light headed and wanting more.

Sadly it ended all too soon and she was left swaying on her feet. Her baby blues fanned open and she looked to see Kakashi adjusting his mask back in place. That snapped her back into reality. _Damn him!_ She wanted to see! Pouting she huffed and turned unlocking her door and headed inside slamming it shut behind her, surprising Kakashi at the suddenness of it.

Alone now in privet Ino let herself melt back into that blissful moment of his and her lips meeting. She leaned her back to the closed door and touched her red swollen welled kissed lips as she could still feel his lips on top of hers.

"Sugoi…" Ino whispered ever so softly.

"I thought it was nice too," came Kakashi's voice from behind the door right next to her ear.

Ino red faced, pushed away from the door and yanked it open to give the man a piece of her mind for spying but found the hallway empty.

Gripping the door handle tightly, "Oh you just wait till tomorrow! I won't be outdone by the likes of you!" she promised an empty hallway before letting a smile tug to her lips and going back inside.

**xoxoxo**

Elsewhere far from Konoha …

Pale slender fingers with long cerulean shiny nails curled around a brass railing from up high in what seemed to be a factory of some kind. The pinky finger of the right hand raised; the small bell hooked to the side tip of the nail jiggled softly from the action.

Another effect from the action seemed to summon a man to the shadows just right of the hands on the railing.

"How long till it's ready for testing?" came a smooth voice of a man as he lowered his little finger back down.

"Within in the week Lord Ahriman," at once replied the very strong muscled looking man in the shadows as he went to his knees, head bowed and right fist over his heart.

"Mhmm. I can hardly wait. The most deadly unbeatable weapon time has ever known soon will be on sell for every two-bit crook, coward and just the plain insane bastards out there," he moaned and pale hands tightened their hold on the railing. "Do you know what that means Rei?"

Rei did not answer as he kept his head bowed; he would not take the pleasure of saying it away from his master.

"The end of times…" Ahriman laughed out.

**xoxoxo**

**A/N's:** Foreshadowing~! A small taste of the upcoming head honcho baddies that are to come in later chapters. And yes Rei is a female's name however it is being used for this male char as I plan many jokes around that to come later on. You know like someone naming their son Sue.

Yup a lot went on in this chapter yet I'm still not showing all my cards. I like peal back layers. However since I have been getting a lot of question I'll answer a few of them here. Yes Sasuke will be in the story and living once again in the village. Yes there will be hinted yaoi-ness in this story, but it might surprise you with who or maybe not.

Feel free to ask more questions in your reviews and if it's not too troublesome I'll answer them ... maybe hehe joke, yes I'll answer them. Keep in mind there is more chapters to come so yes I'm not putting out everything right away. Like how Kakashi knew Shikamaru was following Ino and himself when Ino was having dangos, I made no comment of it till this chapter when Kakashi called Shikamaru on it to give you the reader the same surprise value Shikamaru had or as close as could be. That is what I mean when I say I don't like to show all my cards at once. It's just my style of writing, which I hope you guys like. The positive feedback from all the sweet reviews is really pumping me up to write once again thus why I keep getting these chapters out so fast. So I guess if you want the next chapter to come soon you know what to stroke *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* Yet still any kind tips you have are welcomed. 3

Next time Shikamaru gets a hot sexy kiss! ~_~;


End file.
